A Wife To Take Out On Sundays
by Traillbits
Summary: Christine convinces Erik to go for a walk in the park with her one afternoon. E/C


**I do not own the preview image, it belongs to the very talented muirin007 (please check out her artwork on deviantART)**

"Perhaps later this evening would be more suitable, my dear" Erik suggested, "You know I don't go out at this time of day. Nor do I like to."

Christine pleaded, "Please Erik I beg of you!"

"I don't understand the problem Christine! The park is certainly safe at night, not that I would let a single ounce of harm come upon you on my watch."

"Oh please! I will not ask it again if you do it just this once. Please my love, just once?" The brunette begged with a pouty lip, her hands clasped together. His shoulders flinched at the sweet endeavour of her words.

Turning around the masked man sighed, "What is this hold you have over me mon ange?"

Christine's lips curved into a smile, knowing she had him beat.

"One hour, not one minute more Christine." He advised, grasping his cane. As of late during their nightly outings together he had found more needed use for the walking stick.

Journeying up to ground level, Erik took more precautions creeping through the shadows. Christine needed no secrecy to walk about the opera house. But a man adorned in a porcelain mask would certainly raise a red flag.

Passing through the Rue Scribe gate, the two were met with bright sunlight.

Christine smiled feeling the warmth of the sunshine on her skin.

"It's such a lovely day isn't it?" She asked, turning to Erik.

The Phantom on the other hand was less than impressed by the weather. He held a hand up in front of his face, his eyes squinted shut in the daylight.

Christine frowned as Erik grumbled.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realise how hard it must be with you staying in the dark for so long." The brunette apologised.

"Never you mind that my dear, while it's unpleasant my eyes will adjust." Erik turned to her holding his arm out. "Let's not have my inconvenience spoil the afternoon."

Smiling up at him, she took his offered arm, walking down into the busy Parisian streets.

On the way down to the park, Christine took note of the glances they were receiving. They were a very contradicting pair to the stranger's eye. A young, beautiful curly haired brunette woman in a pale blue gown. Her arm interlinked with a tall man, clad head to foot in black, a cloak dark as night over his tailcoat, and a fedora that's brim was concealing the majority of Erik's masked face.

"Erik, you must be burning up." Christine said, "Perhaps I could take your cloak for you?"

"I would rather not Christine," Erik replied, glaring back at the passersby. "I do not need more gawkers."

"You know people are only looking at us because you're wearing so much black on such a warm day. Please Erik? Isn't a wife entitled to show off her loving husband to the world?"

The Phantom halted, turning to Christine. Raising her chin with his index finger, her sweet words warmed Erik's cold heart. His thumb rolled along the gold band on his finger, a reminder that Christine belonged to him, and Erik belonged to her. Stopping to undue the clasps on the heavy cloak, he relented to her request. Christine took the cloak folding it over her free arm.

She smiled, "Isn't that better?

"Yes my dear, very much." Erik agreed, but took care to tilt the brim of his fedora down.

Now as the two continued down toward the park gate, people they passed paid them no mind to Christine's relief. As they entered there was considerably more activity than during their nightly strolls. Walking down the trail, Christine turned her head at the sound of giggles. Two small children, a girl and a boy were chasing each other with giggly laughter as they ran through the park.

Sometimes children was a thought that entered Christine's head. She was so content and happy being with Erik-only yesterday did it feel like they were married. But did he ever think of having children as she did? Some nights the brunette had dreamed she was glowing, rubbing a hand along a round belly, feeling the kicks of her unborn baby.

Perhaps that was something she would discuss with him another time.

"Wait! No, stop!" A frantic call came from behind them. Curious, Christine turned to see a man in a grey suit and trousers, chasing after a dog who's leash dragged along the grass.

As the dog just began to pass them, Erik barely flinched snapping out his walking cane, halting the animal's chase. The dog had long white hair and brown blotches along its back, it's big ears hanging by the sides of it's head. The dog's dark eyes stared up at Erik in confusion.

"Oh, aren't you sweet!" Christine smiled down at it, stroking the dog's back as it's massive tail wagged.

The man from before huffed and puffed reaching them.

"T-Thank...Thank you monsieur. I've been chasing him all over the park." He gasped, catching his breath.

Erik picked up the leash, handing it back to him.

"Think nothing of it sir," The Phantom assured him.

Glancing up at Erik, the man smiled. "Well I won't keep you and your wife any longer. You must be heading down to the opera?"

"Why would you say that?"

"The way you're so immaculately dressed I assumed you were a patron."

"Thank you monsieur, as it happens I am a...patron of sorts to the Opera Populaire."

"Truly? Well, a good day to you then monsieur," With that the man and dog took their leave out of the park.

"What's wrong?" Christine asked, noticing a strange look on Erik's face.

"That man didn't comment on my mask," Erik was bewildered. "As if I were like any other man."

"Oh Erik. You mustn't settle yourself so short," Leaning up to him, Christine planted a gentle kiss upon his lips. Her hand, caressing the unmarred side of his face. "And besides, I wouldn't want you to be like any other man, because you're so much better than that."

Placing his hand over hers, his malformed lips curved up with a smile. He did not deserve this kind hearted angel in his arms, but Erik was grateful nonetheless to whatever fate had brought her to his life.

 **The dog I had in mind is a French Spaniel/Setter that were popular for wealthier owners in Europe during this time period.**


End file.
